Familienbande
by batbabe
Summary: Bisher lag Clarks Herkunft im Dunkeln und er hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, jemals etwas über seine Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Doch ein Wink des Schicksals gibt ihm die Möglichkeit, in dieses Geheimnis Einblick zu nehmen. -- Bitte reviewt fleißig!


Anm: Das hier ist meine erste "Smallville"-FF, also bitte verzeiht mir, falls es irgendwelche Kontinuitätsfehler geben sollte, weil ich leider nicht alle Folgen sehen konnte *schnief*  
  
Diese FF basiert auf den bisher in Deutschland erschienenen Folgen - also der ersten Staffel + Pilot.  
  
Und bevor ich euch langweile: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)  
  
* * *  
  
Familienbande  
  
Die Kent Farm wurde in ein warmes rotes Licht getaucht, als die Spätsommersonne allmählich hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Das bereits bunt gefärbte Laub der Bäume rauschte träge im lauen Abendwind.  
  
Nur die gedämpfte Musik, die aus einer der Scheunen drang, unterbrach die idyllische Stille, die ansonsten nur durch das helle Zwitschern der Vögel und vereinzeltes Muhen von den umliegenden Weiden gestört wurde.  
  
Clark Kent hatte den Besenstil mit beiden Händen fest umfasst und war vollkommen in seine Arbeit vertieft, wobei er den Besen mehr oder weniger bewusst zum Takt der Musik über den Boden gleiten ließ und Staub und Strohreste aus der Scheune fegte. Dabei wirkte Clarks langer Schatten, den die tiefstehende Sonne auf den Steinboden warf, wie eine zweite, lautlose Gestalt, die ebenfalls ganz dem Rhythmus der Musik verfallen war und sich quer über den Boden bewegte.  
  
Mit musikalischer Unterstützung fiel die Arbeit um einiges Leichter, besonders wenn man sie auf menschliche Art erledigte, denn Clark bevorzugte es trotz seiner übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten die anfallenden Pflichten auf der Farm wie ein normaler Teenager zu erledigen - zumindest dann, wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass ihn seine Eltern beim 'Mogeln' erwischen könnten. Also hatte er sich seinen tragbaren CD-Player geschnappt und hatte dann seine Arbeit aufgenommen, wodurch ihm alles noch leichter von der Hand ging als sonst. Im Angesicht des nahenden Feierabends wurde seine Laune regelrecht beschwingt und er ließ die langen Borsten des Besens ein letztes Mal sorgfältig über den gesamten Boden gleiten. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk und stützte dabei das Kinn auf seine Hände, die gelassen auf dem aufgestellten Besenstil ruhten.  
  
Als sein Blick durch die Scheune glitt und schließlich in einer der dunklen, hinteren Ecken eine große, alte Bodenluke streifte, hielt er inne. Eine Weile schaute Clark nachdenklich auf die dicken Bretter, die den Eingang zur darunter liegenden Grube versperrten. Dort unten lag das Raumschiff verborgen, in dem er mit dem Meteoritenschauer nach Smallville gekommen war. Seit ihm seine Eltern das erste Mal von dessen Existenz erzählt hatten, war ein eigenartiges Gefühl sein ständiger Begleiter gewesen, wobei es ihm noch nicht gelungen war diese Empfindung richtig einzuordnen. Sie war ein seltsame Mischung aus Verwirrung, Neugier und auch Angst. Zahllose Male hatte sich Clark gefragt, woher er und dieses Schiff gekommen waren. Seit er denken konnte, hatte er hier auf der Farm bei seinen Eltern gelebt; von allem, was davor lag, fehlte ihm jegliche Erinnerung. Auch wenn er nachts wachlag und versuchte das eine oder andere aus seinem Leben vor dem Absturz aus seinem Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche zu bringen, blieb er erfolglos.  
  
Gedankenverloren ging er ein paar Schritte auf die Luke zu, die mit einer dicken Eisenkette und einem massiven Schloss verriegelt war und von zahlreichen Strohballen halb bedeckt wurde. Schließlich ließ er sich auf einen der weichen Ballen sinken und legte den Besen achtlos beiseite.  
  
Doch auch noch ein anderes Gefühl hatte ihn seit langem beherrscht: die ständige Ungewissheit, woher er kam, wer er war - oder was er war. Die Varianten, die er sich mit der Zeit über seine Herkunft ausgemalt hatte, waren immer verworrener und abgedrehter geworden und reichten von einer außerirdischen Raumschiffflotte, die in einen Meteoritenhagel geraten war, bis zu illegalen Experimenten irgendeiner Diktatur an Kleinkindern. Ob nun das eine oder das andere, beides würde seine übermenschlichen Kräfte annähernd erklären, doch beruhigend war die Vorstellung ein groteskes Versuchskaninchen zu sein gewiss nicht.  
  
Clark fiel es schwer zu akzeptieren, dass er wohl nie herausfinden würde, woher er kam, ohne fremde Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen. Und das stand nicht zur Debatte. Dieses Schiff, seine Kräfte, alles musste ein Geheimnis bleiben, nicht nur, um sich selbst, sondern auch um seine Familie und seine Freunde zu schützen, die ihm das Wichtigste waren, das er besaß. Der Preis dafür war, dass die Wahrheit über seine Vergangenheit für immer im Dunkeln bleiben würde. Und dieser Preis war hoch. Wäre er ein gewöhnliches Adoptivkind gewesen, hätte er wenigstens die Möglichkeit gehabt nach seinen leiblichen Eltern forschen zu können, doch er war nun mal kein gewöhnliches Adoptivkind.  
  
So oft hatte er sich gewünscht ein ganz normaler Teenager zu sein. Ohne Superkräfte. Ohne Raumschiff. Doch das Schicksal schien für ihn einen anderen Weg vorgesehen zu haben. Aus diesem Grund hatte er gelernt seine Fähigkeiten eher als Gabe, denn als Bürde zu sehen.  
  
Er hatte die besten Eltern und Freunde, die sich ein Junge nur wünschen konnte, dennoch wollten ihn die unzähligen Fragen über seine Herkunft nicht loslassen - so sehr er sie auch zu verdrängen versuchte. Denn was brachten ihm Fragen, auf die er nie eine Antwort bekommen würde? Dieses Raumschiff unter der Luke war das Einzige, was ihn mit seiner Vergangenheit verband und gleichzeitig war es die Quelle der Ungewissheit, die beharrlich an seinem Bewusstsein nagte. Clark fragte sich ernsthaft, ob dieses Gefühl jemals verschwinden würde.  
  
"Störe ich?"  
  
Clark zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Völlig in seine Gedanken vertieft hatte er nicht bemerk, wie sein Vater die Scheune betreten und sich neben ihn gestellt hatte.  
  
"Nein, Dad, ich habe nur nachgedacht." Rasch beugte sich Clark zu seinem CD- Player und schaltete ihn ab ohne dabei von seinem Strohballen aufzustehen. Dann sah er zu seinem Vater hinauf, der immer noch regungslos auf der selben Stelle stand.  
  
Der sonst so direkte und zielbewusste Jonathan Kent wirkte fast ein wenig unsicher, als er sich einen alten Holzschemel heranzog, um sich neben seinen Sohn zu setzen und sich einige Male räusperte ohne aber das Wort zu ergreifen. Sein Blick war starr auf die gegenüberliegende Bretterwand gerichtet, als ob er dort etwas suchen würde. Clark folgte seinem Blick, konnte aber nichts Interessantes entdecken und sah deshalb wieder zu seinem Vater zurück.  
  
"Zählst du Holzwürmer?" Clark konnte ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als ihn sein Vater verwirrt ansah. "Was ist los, Dad? Du wirkst irgendwie ... zerstreut."  
  
Zögernd zog Jonathan einen kleinen, gefalteten Zettel aus der Brusttasche seines Flanellhemds und drehte ihn schweigend zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.  
  
Clark wurde daraus nicht schlau. Fragend legte er den Kopf schief, wobei sein Lächeln immer verwunderter wurde. Als er jedoch keine Antwort bekam, betrachtete er das kleine Stück Papier, welches sein Vater immer noch stetig in den Händen herumdrehte. "Was ist das?" fragte er schließlich. Es musste ziemlich wichtig sein, wenn sein Vater derartig nach Worten rang.  
  
"Ich glaube, das hier gehört dir", war das erste, das Jonathan über die Lippen kam. Einladend und ohne weitere Erklärungen hielt er seinem Sohn den Zettel hin.  
  
Ungläubig zog Clark eine Augenbraue nach oben und nahm schließlich das Stück Papier an. "Was ist das?" wiederholte er.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Jonathan seufzend, während er seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie stützte. "Ich habe ihn nicht gelesen."  
  
"Und du bist sicher, dass er für mich ist?"  
  
Jonathan nickte.  
  
Clark hatte mittlerweile verstanden, dass er seinem Vater in diesem Moment jede Information aus der Nase ziehen musste und war fest entschlossen, nicht nachzugeben. "Von wem ist er?"  
  
Ein paar lange Momente sah Jonathan Clark nur an, bevor er zögernd mit dem Kopf eine kurze Geste in Richtung der versperrten Luke machte, auf die Clark die letzten Minuten gestarrt hatte.  
  
Ungläubig weiteten sich Clarks Augen und er begann leicht den Kopf zu schütteln, als müsste er sich davon überzeugen, dass er seinen Vater falsch verstanden hatte. Doch der sah ihn ernst an. Ein dicker Klos begann Clarks Kehle zuzuschnüren und sein Kopf drehte sich wie hypnotisiert erst zur Luke, dann auf den immer noch gefalteten Zettel in seiner Hand.  
  
"Manchmal ... komme ich nachts hierher und sehe nach dem Schiff", begann Jonathan langsam. "Wohl in der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu finden, das ich all die anderen Male übersehen habe. Etwas, das uns vielleicht einen Hinweis darauf gibt, wo du herkommst. Ich habe dir nichts davon gesagt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du dir unnötig Hoffnungen machst." Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf. "Nicht einmal deiner Mutter habe ich es erzählt." Da Clark im Moment zu aufgewühlt war, um etwas zu entgegnen, fuhr Jonathan fort: "Ich habe nie etwas gefunden. Bis letzte Nacht. Fast unsichtbar am hinteren Teil des Cockpits war auf einem kleinen Stück eine zweite hauchdünne Ummantelung angebracht, die man mit bloßem Auge nie hätte vom Rest der Metallverkleidung hätte unterscheiden können, aber man konnte sie fühlen. Sie ließ sich ganz leicht lösen und dahinter habe ich das hier gefunden." Dabei deutete er auf den kleinen, weißen Zettel in Clarks Hand.  
  
Ein langes Schweigen legte sich über die beiden, bis es Clark schließlich brach. "Und du hast ihn nicht gelesen?" vergewisserte er sich. Seine Stimme war heiser und fast lautlos.  
  
"Nein, ich habe nur gesehen, dass etwas darauf geschrieben steht. Deine Mutter und ich sind uns einig, dass der Inhalt - was immer er auch sein mag - ganz allein für dich bestimmt ist. Für niemanden sonst."  
  
Jonathan erhob sich langsam, doch bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte, legte er seinem Sohn ermutigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ob du ihn liest oder nicht, ist allein deine Entscheidung, Clark. Ich bitte dich nur um eines."  
  
Clark schaute zu ihm hinauf.  
  
"Vergiss nicht, dass du mit uns über alles sprechen kannst. Wir sind immer für dich da."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Jonathan die Scheune und ging langsam über den dunklen Kiesweg, den kaum noch ein Sonnenstrahl erreichte, in Richtung Wohnhaus, wo Martha bereits auf ihn wartete.  
  
Clark blieb allein zurück.  
  
Vergeblich versuchte Clark Ordnung in sein Gefühlschaos zu bringen. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf und er war völlig unentschlossen, was er nun tun sollte. Noch wenige Minuten zuvor hätte er viel dafür gegeben, um etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit zu erfahren und nun? Nun hielt er dieses kleine Etwas in den Händen. Eigentlich sollte er vor Freude und Erwartung Luftsprünge machen, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall: er fühlte sich elend. Das, was auf diesem unscheinbaren Stück Papier stand, würde alles sein, was er wohl jemals über seine Herkunft erfahren würde. Dieser kleine Zettel hatte eine so unglaubliche Bedeutung, dass er in Clarks Hand geradezu schwer wurde und seine Arme ein Stück nach unten sacken ließ. Plötzlich überwog nicht mehr die Neugierde und der Drang nach Wissen von vorhin, sondern eine leichte Panik. Was, wenn er erfahren sollte, dass seine leiblichen Eltern ihn nicht mehr gewollt hatten?  
  
Für einen Moment rang Clark mit dieser Vorstellung, doch es gelang ihm schließlich sie einigermaßen aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und sich zusammenzureißen. Wenn er den Zettel nicht las, würde er nie erfahren, ob der Inhalt gut oder schlecht war. Also atmete er tief durch und zwang den unangenehmen Klos aus seiner Kehle. Ein leichtes Zittern seiner Finger konnte er jedoch nicht unterdrücken, als er das Stück Papier auseinander faltete.  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick stellte sich ihm die Frage, ob er den Zettel überhaupt lesen können würde, ob der Inhalt in einer fremden Sprache oder sogar in einer unbekannten Schrift geschrieben war. Doch bereits auf den ersten Blick erkannte Clark, dass sich diese Befürchtung nicht bewahrheitete. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die wenigen Zeilen waren in runden, geschwungenen Buchstaben geschrieben, die durchaus leserlich waren, obwohl die Schrift etwas krakelig war, als ob der kleine Brief in höchster Eile geschrieben worden wäre.  
  
Doch das kümmerte Clark im Moment nicht. Er blendete jegliche Gefühle und Ängste, die bis dahin von ihm hatten Besitz ergreifen wollen, aus und fokussierte seine vor Aufregung zitternden Pupillen auf das Papier in seinen Händen und zwang sich zu lesen:  
  
Schwer meine Seele ohne dich.  
Hat mein Herz zerbrechen lassen  
Dir auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.  
Kaum fähig meinen Schmerz zu klagen.  
  
Kann weder lachen, noch weinen,  
Weiß nicht, wie's dir ergehen wird.  
Was hier geschieht will ich nicht glauben,  
Das Schicksal will dich von mir rauben.  
  
Sterne am Himmel weiß und blass.  
Die Weite wirkt leerer denn je.  
Wie einsam muss es dort draußen sein.  
Du bleibst für immer mein Sonnenschein.  
  
Unsterblich unsere Liebe  
Zu dir unsrem einzigen Sohn.  
Wir verlassen dich nie mehr wieder,  
Schauen vom Himmel auf dich nieder.  
~ ~ ~  
  
In ewiger Liebe zu unserem Sohn Kal-El,  
Jor-El und Lara  
  
Lange schaute Clark auf den kleinen Zettel ohne sich zu rühren. Er fühlte sich taub, aber gleichzeitig befreit, sein Kopf war schon lange nicht mehr so klar gewesen wie jetzt. Stück für Stück und ohne Hast ließ er das sinken, was er gerade gelesen hatte.  
  
All die Sorgen, all die Nächte, in denen er ruhelos wachgelegen und durch sein Zimmerfenster in den Sternenhimmel hinaufgeschaut hatte ohne dort je Antworten auf seine Fragen gefunden zu haben, waren vorüber. Die Ungewissheit hatte ein Ende. Seine leiblichen Eltern hatten ihn nicht verstoßen, sondern geliebt. Was immer sie auch dazu gezwungen haben mochte ihn zu verlassen, wusste Clark nicht, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment nicht wichtig.  
  
Bedächtig faltete er den kleinen Zettel wieder zusammen und steckte ihn behutsam in seine linke Hemdtasche, wobei ein warmes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.  
  
Nach einem letzten Blick auf die verschlossene Luke, unter der das kleine Raumschiff ruhte, stand er auf. Seine Schritte federten, als er die Scheunentür hinter sich schloss und über den geschotterten Fußweg durch die mittlerweile beinahe vollkommene Dunkelheit zum hellerleuchteten Wohnhaus hinüberlief.  
  
Er hatte mehr erfahren, als er je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Kal-El. Das war sein Name.  
  
Als er die Haustür erreicht hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal um und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um in den nachtblauen Sternenhimmel zu blicken. Für ein paar Augenblicke sah er mit einem sanften Lächeln in die Ferne, bevor er sich schließlich wieder umwandte und die Haustür öffnete.  
  
Es gab noch vieles, über das er nachdenken musste, doch eines wusste er: in dieser Nacht würde er ruhig schlafen können.  
  
Fin 


End file.
